


Sigh No More

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentle song, sung, and played, in the depths of a cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosterbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterbox/gifts).



> This is for roosterbox's birthday. (I hope you like! It's very short.) The title is from the song Mumford and Sons- Sigh No More (which I was listening to while I wrote this).

Freckles, like stardust, falling on pale shoulders. Hidden under a swath of cotton, a cocoon of soft wool.

Fingers floating over the keys, playing soft music, filling the quiet room with warmth. A sense of peace.

Soft brown hair tumbling over sapphire eyes, messy and ruffled, just long enough to run a hand through. A pink tongue flicking out to run across perfectly red lips.

A voice started to hum quietly, the soothing tones echoing around the room. A nameless tune, played and sung on instinct.

The piano hummed, too, to itself, happy to be played and purring under deft hands. The fire flickered in the fireplace; amber flames burned cheerfully, casting warm orange light to every corner.

Books were scattered across the floor, pages bared, ink scribed so carefully onto delicate sheets. Bookcases lined the walls, ancient wood covered in scars and scored from ages past. A soft rug under soft feet.

Outside, away from this, the moon shone in the darkened sky. Snow fell, careful flakes, landing softly on frozen ground. Trees shone in the moonlight, covered in light snow, sparkling and cold. Orange street lamps glowed in the darkness, and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

Back inside, in the warmth, the voice started to sing, gentle and quiet. Spinning tales of wonder, of hope, of love. A story of a man, and his lover, of their endless journey to peace.

The light notes of the piano were slow, and sure, and spoke of warm summer nights and peaceful winter days.

The man at the piano smiled to himself, softly, a quirk of lips and a sparkle in the depths of those ocean eyes.

Another man came to stand in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His auburn hair shone amber in the light of the fire, and his black turtleneck hugged his lean body.

Piercing blue-green eyes gazed at the man at the piano, the corner of his mouth turning up into a soft, fond smile. He watched for a while, as the first man sang softly, as his hands flew over the keys, repeating that same nameless tune.

Carefully, he stepped into the room, treading lightly as to not disturb the other man. He walked to the man sitting at the piano, and stood behind him. He whispered quiet words, and the first man smiled, those blue eyes sparkling once again.

He kept playing, softly, as the auburn haired man slowly leaned down and put his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder, sighing.

They stayed that way, whispering softly to one another, oblivious to the winter world outside their window, focused only on each other and that soft, gentle song.

 


End file.
